Old betrayal, Revenge and Love ?
by ThePhoenixAlwaysReturns
Summary: Jack made Kim miserable when they were kids. Now, 10 years later, Jack is an actor and Kim's dad is a famous producer that can change Jack's furture, Jack has to move in with Kim and her family. She wants revenge and he has to get on her good side for his future's sake. What happens when feelings pop in this story? Will Kim be able to finish her paln? What about Jack's plan? KICK
1. For started

**Hey guys, I'm back with a new story, and it's on that I've been working on for a while, it's very different from my other one, Shock of reality, but it's still a KICK story. I hope you like it, and please REVIEW, to make this girl happy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickn it.**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

So here I am coming all the way from Seaford to Hollywood where I am going to meet 'the people who will change my future forever' as my dad quotes. I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself proprietly. I am Jack Brewer, I'm a 17 years old and I am an actor and martial arts expert, so as I was saying before, I'm moving to Hollywood, where I'm going to be staying in a super famous producer house, with me, my dad, my mom, the producer, and his family where he can get to know me and see if I'm worth the main role in his next movie. You see, his daughter Kim is not really a stranger to me we kind of have a little history but this was a long time ago and I hope she's forgotten that, cause she could totally blow my chances with her dad, besides I already had to leave my friends and girlfriend Micayla (we decided to keep a long distance relationship) to move in with them, so I don't need Kim screwing this up for me too. Currently I'm in the car with my parents; we just got out of the airport. I'm brought out of my thoughts when my dad who is also my manager says,

"Son, I was making a little research and looks like this Kim is a daddy's little girl, and she's present in every one of his productions, her opinion is crucial for this contract, so I suggest that you get on her good side right away."

"And how do you suppose I do that?" I ask

"Look Jack, I know about your 'dirty past', I'm your father after all, but you have to make a little effort, this movie is going to be huge and is going to make your career explode. So I suggest you to flirt with her make her be your girlfriend and get her to fall for you, and give the best opinion to her dad. After you sign the contract and there's no coming back you can break up with her and move on with your life." Said my father.

"But what about Micayla? I would never cheat on her! What should I do when Kim try to kiss me, for example huh? " I cried.

"You don't have to, just make an excuse and then compliment her she will forget in a heartbeat. And about Micayla, we can Skype with her tonight and explain the whole situation, I'm sure she's going to understand." My mom butted in.

"Okay, but seriously dad, do I really have to date her? Do you even remember what she looked like? She was fat, ugly, short, had braces, dressed like a nerd and had pimples all over her face, she was a total dork! How am I supposed to pretend I am in love with something like that?" I said disgusted.

"Son, it's just for two months. I'm sure you can handle, besides you're an actor." My dad said.

"We're here!" My mom squealed.

"I don't think I can do this." I mumbled under my breath.

We got to the door and my dad rang the doorbell, 2 minutes later a tall man opened the door.

"Todd, it's so good to see you!" The man exclaimed and hugged my father.

"It's been so long since I last saw you, Scott."

"How've you been doing, Randie?" The man said, turning to my mom.

"Great, thanks!" My mom answered.

Scott looked at me and said,

"And you must be Jack, my next superstar?! Nice to meet you."

"Yes, I surely am, sir. Nice to meet you too." I replied cockily.

"And very confident too, aren't ya? Please, come on in." Scott said letting us in.

I've got to admit, this house is pretty awesome and it's really big.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Said a voice behind me.

"Yeah!" I said turning around to come face to face with three boys.

"Hi, I'm Kendall and these are my brothers Kyle and Keegan, we're 19 years old. And yes, we're triplets."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jack. I'm seventeen by the way." I said shaking their hands.

"Yeah, we already knew, our dad told us about you." Kyle said.

"So boys, where is your sister?" Scott asked the three boys.

"In the kitchen." They replied at the same time.

"Of course the fatty would be in the kitchen." I mumbled to my dad and he chuckled, but then gave the look that said 'don't forget what you have to do'.

"Kim, come to the leaving room to meet our guests." Scott yelled through the house.

I what I saw next shocked me and made my jaw drop.

_That's not the Kim I met ten years ago._ I thought.

**Kim's POV **

My name is Kim Crawford, I'm seventeen years old, my dad is Scott Crawford a famous Hollywood producer and my mom died when I was kid, and I have three older brothers that are extremely annoying and overprotective. You see, I didn't really have a good childhood, with my mom's death and all the stuff going on with me at school at the time, thanks to the one and only _**Jack Brewer. **_Thanks to him the only memories I have from when I was a kid are of me crying on the corner of my room quietly so no one would hear me.

Jack and I used to go to the same school back in Seaford, and he was my best friend, but after a while the only thing he cared was to become popular, so he did the first thing that came to his mind at the time. To bully me. And so he did, he used to call me fat, ugly, troll, bottle blonde, stupid, nerd, loser, metallic teeth. It was everything so painful, and I was just so young, I couldn't handle such pain, everything that came out of his mouth towards me was really hurtful and the fact that we used to be friends just made it harder to handle. Thanks to him I tried to kill myself when I was 7. Fucking 7!

After years of suffering in silence, I finally moved to Hollywood, my dad became famous and we are now millionaires. I always help him choose his cast. And after years of hating Brewer I can finally get the perfect revenge.

You see, I really wasn't the definition of pretty ten years ago, but time did well to me. As soon as I moved I got in karate an am now a first degree black belt, I'm now skinny with long legs, I have perfect skin and long natural blonde hair, and I also changed my style, benefits of knowing lots of stylists due a famous dad.

And now I have the perfect way of revenge, now that Jack is going to be living here I'm going to pretend I don't remember him and seduce him, make he want me, and fall in love with me. I'll make him love me like he never loved anyone and give him fake hope of getting the part, by the time he think he has it all, I'll break his heart and disapprove him for the main role of the movie and he'll feel the taste of extreme suffering.

I'm brought out of my evil plan when I hear my father yell,

"Kim, come to the leaving room to meet our guests."

I get to the living room and instantly find Jack, he has a shocked expression and his jaw is almost kissing the ground.

_You're going down, Brewer. _

* * *

**So, that was the first chapter and I hope you liked it, please follow, favorite and review.**

**I Love you.**


	2. Plans, plans, plans

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter. I would like to thank everyone that fallowed, favorite and reviewed. I would also like to thank xx-ownwednesdayswewearpink-xx following, favorite, reviewing and for Project Beautiful they're an amazing writer please go check out their story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickn it.**

* * *

**Jack's POV **

WOW!

WOW!

WOW!

That's the only thing I have to say. WOW. That girl is NOT Kim. It's IMPOSSIBLE that's her. This girl has a perfect body with sexy long legs and curves in the right places, this girl was tan with beautiful blonde hair that I could un my fingers through it all day, and an angelic face that could make anyone paralyze. This girl just can't be the Kim I used to know ten years ago.

Maybe it's not going to be that hard to date her.

"Hello, I'm Kim, it's very nice to meet y'all!" She greeted me and my parents.

_What? She doesn't remember me?_

Me and my parents exchanged glances but decided to leave at that.

I looked at my father and he gave the look that said _make your magic _and I just smirked.

Kim shook my parents hands, and came to me, I smiled and kissed her hand and said,

"Nice to meet you, beautiful lady."

She then surprised me by pulling me towards her and hugging me and slightly scratching her fingernails down my back and kissing my cheek. She then pulled away like nothing happened leaving me there blushing madly.

"Come on, we're going to show you your rooms." Keegan said.

"Kim, we're going to take Randie and Todd's bags to their room, since they have more stuff and you help Jack." Kyle said.

"Sounds good to me." Kim said biting her lower lip, making me crazy. "Kim, we're going to take Randie and Todd's bags to their room, since they have more stuff and you help Jack." Kyle said.

"Sounds good to me." Kim said biting her lower lip, making me crazy

_Ok, Jack. Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts! What about Micayla?_

"Let's go, Jack." She said walking out the door and I couldn't help but stare at her ass.

_Dang it, she has grown._

I followed her like a lost puppy, and got my luggage. She lead me through the house and to one of the big bedrooms. We put all my stuff on the bed.

"My bedroom is just across the hallway so if you need anything, anytime, just call me." She said leaving the room, but not before winking at me.

_What the fuck happened to the dork?_

I sighed whilst laying on my bed and taking all in.

I heard a knock on the door and my parents came in.

"So how is the flirting going?" My dad asked.

"Well, the good thing is that I think she's already into me, but I can't help but feel bad for Micayla." I said remembering the way she greeted me earlier.

_Well, that was intense._

"Isn't it weird that she doesn't remember you, or us? I mean, she used to be always at our place." My mom commented.

"I know, it's really weird, and the fact that I made her life a living hell only makes it weirder." I said.

"Maybe she found a way of forgetting the pain, and ended up forgetting you in the process." My dad suggested.

"Yeah… Maybe that's it." I replied.

Okay, I have to admit that kind of hurt, we used to be best friends after all. I really cared about her but when people started bullying her and she became a "loser" I had to get away before I started to get bullied too only because I was always with her . I have to admit that in the beginning I felt bad, but with time I got used to it. I have to admit, I was really mean to her. But I had to be popular and she was getting in my way.

"So, ready to Skype Micayla and explain her everything?" My mom asked bringing me out of thoughts.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I responded.

* * *

**Kim's POV (time back to the beginning of the chapter)**

Time to start my plan.

"Hello, I'm Kim, it's very nice to meet y'all!" I greeted them sweetly, I didn't miss the glances they exchanged.

They probably thought that I would have remembered them, I do but they can't know that.

I shook Todd and Randie's hands, and walked up to Jack, he smiled and kissed my hand and said,

"Nice to meet you, beautiful lady."

_Oh, so he is a flirt?! Great!_

I then decided to start my flirting, by pulling him towards me and hugging him, and slightly scratching my fingernails down his back and kissing his cheek.

I then pulled away like nothing happened leaving him standing there dumbfounded.

But I also didn't miss the blush creeping on his cheeks and smirked to myself.

_Nice start! _I thought mentally high fiving myself.

"Come on, we're going to show you your rooms." Keegan said.

"Kim, we're going to take Randie and Todd's bags to their room, since they have more stuff and you help Jack." Kyle said.

_I Love you, Kyle._

"Sounds good to me." I said biting my lower lip, not missing the way Jack was looking at me. I seriously thought that he was going to get a hard on right there and then.

_Looks like Jackie needs a cold shower!_

"Let's go, Jack." I said walking out the door and swaying my hips making sure he would notice what I have.

I'm pretty sure he was starring at my ass.

_Perverted boy._

If it was any other guy I would have hurt him badly, but I know I have to do this so I can get to him faster.

He followed me like a lost puppy, and got his luggage. I lead him through the house and purposely to the room across from mine. We put all his stuff on the bed.

"My bedroom is just across the hallway so if you need anything, anytime, just call me." I said leaving the room, but not before winking at him.

Okay, I have to admit, that's totally not me, but to accomplish my revenge I had to get to the character. This way he won't get away. He'll pay, for what he did to me.

I have to admit, he looks extremely hot, very muscular beautiful eyes, great hair and cute moles. I used to have a crush on him back when we were friends, but that's long gone. His looks can turn out to be a distraction, but I can't let this happen, and I won't.

_This is going to be perfect._

* * *

**I hope you liked it. PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEE REVIEEEEEW !**

**I love you guys!**


	3. More and more

**Hey guys, your reviews made me so happy that I decided to update sooner.**

**PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING.**

**I worked hard on this chapter and I really hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin'it.**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

So, last night me and my parents talked to Micayla and explained to her that this was pure business and that I had no feelings for Kim, I mean she's hot and everything but I left that out, plus just because she changed her appearance doesn't mean that she's not a loser anymore.

_Please, don't tell me that her sexiness doesn't affect you. _

Maybe it does, but it's just physical attraction, nothing more. I'm not a cheater. And Micayla was so amazing for not getting mad, she was so comprehensive. I can't do that to her.

So, today we're going to spend the day meeting the city and going to the beach, it will be perfect to get closer to Kim.

I'm currently getting ready to go to the beach.

**Kim's POV**

My plan is going exactly as I was expecting, I already see the way Jack looks at me, he's definitely attracted to me, but last night I heard his parents talking about a girlfriend, well this girl has to go. She could get on my way, I want him to lose absolutely everything, but if he still has a girlfriend who loves him to comfort him after all, all my work will be in vain. I can't let this happen, I won't be satisfied.

So today we are going to the beach, and it will be the perfect way to get closer to Jack. I'll try to hook up with him and then act like nothing happened, this will make him crazy and craving for more.

Men want what they can't get. **(A/N: Keep this advice for life, girls. It's the complete true, I know from experience.)**

So we're now in the car heading to the beach the adults went with my dad's car and my brothers, Jack and I. Kendall is driving with Keegan beside him and me and Kyle were in the back window seats with Jack in the middle.

The whole way there I kept touching his leg, I even rubbed his thigh and placed my hand on his knee, he then smirked and placed his hand on mine and kept it there till we get to the beach.

We got there and acted like nothing happened, when we got to the sand and met with our parents and I laid down on my towel. Randie and I watched the boys playing in the water.

After a while Jack came back, and I took that moment to admire his body, time and Karate are a good combination, he then sat beside me and whispered in my ear,

"You know, I didn't miss the way you were checking me out."

"I'm sorry, it's just that you have such a hot body." I whispered back smirking.

He then took my hand and said,

"Let's get out of here."

We walked down the beach and sat behind some rocks there were at the end of the beach.

"Did you know that you have the sexiest body I've seen in my whole life?" He said huskily.

"Oh I know that, but I like it when you say it."I said in a low tone whilst leaning in.

He backed away a little but played along,

"Well it's true, you're insanely sexy."

I then closed the gap between us, he seemed a little hesitant but after a while went a long and kissed me back, I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck and his made their way to my waist and thigh, the kiss was getting hungrier by the second and I ended up on top of him straddling him.

When I felt that he was starting to get lost in the kiss and wanted to get more and more, I bit his lip and pulled away to see him with eyes black with lust.

I just smiled at him, got up and left smirking to myself.

Part 1 of the plan - Done!

* * *

**Jack's POV**

So the whole way to the beach Kim kept stroking my leg, and to be honest, I kind of enjoyed, but that's probably the needy part of me that misses my girlfriend, I really don't understand what Kim's doing or why she's doing it but this will be good to get her to date me, so I put my hand on top of hers and kept it there.

While I was playing with the guys on the water I started to pay attention on Kim, I have to admit, her body has changed a lot, and for the better. She has the body of a model and the attitude of confident girl, everything that she wasn't when we were best friends.

I noticed se was staring at me, so I decided that this was a good moment to flirt, so I walked up to her and said,

"You know, I didn't miss the way you were checking me out."

"I'm sorry, it's just that you have such a hot body." She whispered back smirking.

_Whoa, dorkie's got game._

I saw there a good opportunity to get closer and to maybe ask her on a date, flirt a little, make her fall for me, so I took her hand and said,

"Let's get out of here."

We walked down the beach and sat behind some rocks there were at the end of the beach.

"Did you know that you have the sexiest body I've seen in my whole life?" I said huskily.

"Oh I know that, but I like it when you say it."She said in a low tone whilst leaning in.

_Is she seriously trying to seduce me, what the hell has happened to her?_

I backed away a little thinking about how I'm already taken but played along,

"Well it's true, you're insanely sexy."

She then surprised me by closing the gap between us, I really wanted to pull away, I really did, but my brain was conflicted about cheating and getting her to be my "girlfriend" and be one step closer to success or pull away, make her feel bad by being rejected and lose all my chances.

My brain was screaming at me, but something else kept me there, but I couldn't identify.

But as I started kissing her back, I just didn't want to stop, who knew that she could kiss like that, when I was starting to really get lost on the kiss, she pulled away biting my lip, I was about to ask her on a date but she just stood up and left me there extremely confused.

SHIT.

SHIT.

SHIT.

SHIT.

Was all that was going through my head.

_I cheated on Micayla._

_Why did Kim left like this?_

_And what's with the feeling that the kiss meant something?_

_That kiss meant anything._

_Right?_

_What the fuck is going on? _

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease REVIEW.**

**~Love you~**


	4. Make him beg for you

**Hey, guys I would like to thank you for reading my story, for following, favoriting and reviewing. It means a lot, and I love to hear what you guys want to read and what you have to say. So if you have any requests, questions or comment about this story please review and I'll be answering and giving shout outs next chapter.**

**As much requests, questions and comments I receive, faster I'll update.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it.**

* * *

**Kim's POV**

So after I left the place behind the rocks I walked to the place where my family was and laid down on my towel once again, I looked at the ocean and thought about what just happened. I feel like a total bitch with Jack, but then again he has done much worse with me. I mean, I feel like nothing else matters and that I'm seducing him for some other unknown reason, I feel like I'm faltering.

But **'Part 1- Make him want me'** of the plan has already been done, and I can't stop now, I still have to get my revenge, I need to do this for myself, for my pride.

I feel like something is holding him back from falling in my arms, and I think it's this girlfriend he has.

I also don't understand why he's flirting with me the same way I'm doing with him, if he has a girlfriend, because I have to admit I looked pretty desperate back there, I just simply threw myself at him, if I was passing by and saw I girl doing the same thing I did with Jack, with some other guy, I would think the girl was a slut wanting to get laid on the beach right then and there.

I seriously feel disgusted with myself.

I look in the mirror and don't recognize that girl.

I don't dress, or look like a slut, but I'm acting like one.

I am not like this.

Although I can't seem to find some other way to get my revenge, sometimes I just feel like sitting in my living room and having a nice and civil conversation with him, forget who he used to be and get to know who he is now, all we've done since he got here it's to flirt none stop like horny rabbits and none of this is not even real, since I'm going to dump him at the end.

But I can't forget the way he hurt me.

* * *

I saw him coming back and he looked lost in his thoughts, he was just staring into space with a blank expression, he looked so conflicted.

I quickly came back into character, got a magazine and started to pretend I was reading it.

"You could pretend better if you turned the magazine to the right way." I heard him say.

I looked at the magazine and realized that it was upside down.

_Tell me about cliché._

"What happened to you, Kim?" Jack asked sounding… disappointed?

"I don't know what you're talking about." I replied playing dumb.

_I feel so two-faced._

"Come on, Kim. Stop with whatever game you're playing and tell me what happened to you, I know you remember me, you have to remember me." He said, whispering the last part as if he was trying to convince himself.

_Shit, he's suspicious._

I can't let him know I remember him or else he's going to try to find out why I didn't say anything and why I'm practically throwing myself at him.

"I really don't know what you're talking about, and please stop, you're freaking me out." I answered acting like he was some crazy psycho.

_God, I'm such a bitch. _

Why do I care? I shouldn't care how I make him feel.

Remember how he made you feel, Kim.

_LIKE SHIT. _

"Of course you do, we used to-"He tried but was interrupted by my father telling us to grab our things and head to the car.

I quickly got up, gathered my things and ran to the car.

_What the hell am I going to do now?_

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I seriously can't believe all the drama I have to go through just to get a damn role in a dumb movie. It's not worth have to watch the sweet innocent girl that used to be my best friend act like a crazy hormonal girl.

This probably happened because of what happened ten years ago, I must have corrupted her with all the mean things I did to her.

And why the fuck is she pretending not to know who I am?

By now I'm pretty sure she remembers me, I played a big part in her life even if was a bad part, it's impossible that she has forgotten me.

I ran my hand through my hair, got up, grabbed my things, and went to the car.

When we got to the house I got in the shower and thought about what I had to do.

I decided that I don't have time to whatever she's doing, at least not now, I have to put my career in first place and ask her on a date.

After everyone was clean and ready we went out to have lunch, looks like the restaurant we're going is Scott's.

When we got there we sat in two different tables, one for our parents and one for Kim, her brothers and I.

I quickly took a seat next to Kim and whispered in her ear,

"We have to talk about what happened at the beach this morning."

She tensed up a little but then smirked,

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You know what I'm talking about. Come here." I said pulling her to a corner.

_Time to get into character._

* * *

**Kim's POV**

I nervously followed while Jack dragged me to a corner.

"So about this morning…" He started.

"Look I really have no idea of what you were talking about." I said quickly.

"You kissed me and I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me?" He continued completely ignoring may latest comment, trapping me against the wall and smirking.

_Phew, I thought he was going to insist that I remember him. I thought I was screwed._

_Well, time to play hard to get._

"No." I said simply.

Jack looked shocked.

_I bet he thought he had me wrapped around his little finger._

"W-w-what? But you were the one that kissed me today." He said flabbergasted.

"Jack my dear that was a one-time thing." I said looking at my nails.

"How come? Come on Kim, just one date, I promise you won't regret. Just one chance. Please?"

I made a little to suspense just to make him nervous and then said,

"Fine, but just one date."

"Great, we're going on a date tomorrow I'll tell you the time later."

"Whatever, let's go back to the table before my brothers get worried."

'**Part 2- Make him beg for me'** Done.

* * *

**And remember, as much requests, questions and comments I receive, faster I'll update.**

**Love you guys, thank you for everything.**

**Next chapter is already done.**


End file.
